A Very Special Witch
by foxxayforever
Summary: Foxxay Baby
1. Chapter 1

Misty sat on her and Cordelia's now shared bed, contemplating. When Nan told her about Cordelia's wanting a baby, Misty hadn't thought much of it. That was before Cordelia left Hank, before the Seven Wonders and before Misty and Cordelia had entered into the romantic relationship in which they were now happily, irreversibly tangled. Quite frankly, she'd almost completely forgotten about it until she noticed her girlfriend making eyes at a baby while they were out getting coffee one morning. It was a little girl, couldn't have been older than a few months, with her head resting on her mother's shoulder in the line before them. Cordelia smiled one of Misty's favorite kind of smiles, where her mouth remained closed and the skin around her lively brown eyes crinkled, and she saw in Cordelia's deep brown eyes how much she longed to be that mother in the Starbucks line with the baby resting its head on her shoulder. Misty thought about what it would be like to be a mom. Her own mother had raised her to believe that a woman's only purpose was to raise a family, and though Misty had never been the little girl carting around dolls and dreaming about being a mommy when she grew up, she had certainly thought it a possibility. But any doubt she'd ever had about having a child was swept away when she thought about how much the love of her life wanted it. Anything Delia wanted, Misty wanted too, especially a baby. Not just a baby, her and Cordelia's baby. She had no doubt that there was a spell out there somewhere that would result in a bundle of joy that was half her and half Cordelia, and she'd find it if it killed her. Though really she'd made up her mind that day in line at Starbucks, Misty took a deep breath in the quiet room and said, softly, "Cordelia and I are gonna have a baby."

It wasn't until almost four days later that Misty got up the courage to talk to Cordelia. They could tell each other everything, but something about this was different, new. It was the biggest decision they would make together thus far in their relationship. Misty strolled through the no longer empty house of Miss Robichaux's Academy, her flowy red cardigan trailing behind her as she observed the new witches they had welcomed since going public. Girls were gathered in almost every space in the house, strolling through the hallways, making everything brighter. Misty smiled to herself, so proud of what Delia had done already in her short time as Supreme. As she neared her girlfriend's office, nervousness invaded the pit of her stomach and she reminded herself to breathe. Once she reached the rather modest office, she leaned her tall frame against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as Delia typed away on her computer, probably responding to more possible students or designing one of her ingenious lesson plans. She looked so pretty in her glasses with her shoulder length halo of blonde hair falling slightly in front of her face. Misty kept her blue eyes locked on her gorgeous girlfriend, watching as her deep brown eyes scanned the screen of her computer. They were so beautiful. "Hey darlin'," she finally said.

Unaware she wasn't alone until the sweet southern voice hit her ears, Cordelia looked up and smiled warmly. "Hey beautiful. I didn't know you were up yet." Misty had a habit of sleeping 'til all hours when she didn't have anything to do in the morning, and though at times it exasperated Cordelia that her girlfriend wasted so much of the day sleeping, she secretly loved placing a soft kiss on her cheek or forehead and having to gently untangle herself from the mess of entwined arms and legs every morning to check on the girls and get things going.

"Yeah. I was just, uh, thinkin'." She stood upright and stepped into the intimate office, sitting down on the edge of Delia's large desk.

"What about?" Cordelia inquired, closing her laptop gazing up at Misty. She smiled to herself, still reveling in the fact that she could see Misty months after she regained her sight for the second time. She got the impression that Misty wanted to talk about something important, and as always wanted to give her her full attention. With a flick of her hand she closed the door and turned back to Misty.

"Well, uh, Nan told me somethin'…you know, before she died. Since she was clairvoyant 'n all, she said she could hear your thoughts. And she knew you wanted to have a baby." Her voice was soft, as she suspected this would be a sensitive subject.

"Oh." Cordelia looked down, wringing her hands and fussing over her bottom lip. She hadn't talked about a baby since the ritual had failed with Hank, but the simple mention of the word, especially by the woman she loved, brought every feeling back. The sadness, inadequacy, complete emptiness. "I wanted to; but I can't. And thats fine, it really is," she lied, hoping her watering eyes weren't too obvious. "I have the academy and the Coven and I have you. Thats all I need."

Misty took Delia's hand in hers, rubbing it gently. "I know you're lyin'," she said with a soft laugh. "I can see it if your eyes. Ya can't lie to me, Dee." Delia tried to smile as Misty reached with her free hand and wiped a tear from her soft cheek. "If a baby's what you want, Delia, than a baby's what I want too."

Cordelia nodded with a small smile, a few tears sitting in the waterline of her eyes, and bit her lip. "Ok," she said, barely a whisper.

That night as the lay side by side in bed, their fingers intertwined, both thought silently about what it would be like to have a tiny baby sleeping between them.

"Mist?" Cordelia whispered into the darkness, unaware if she was still awake.

"Yeah?" Misty replied quietly, giving the hand in hers a squeeze.

"I don't want you to do this if its just for me. Its so sweet and I appreciate so much that you would do something that big for me, but it this isn't what you want I completely understand. If this isn't really what _you_ want, I don't wanna do it."

"Delia! Why would'ya say that? I wanna do whatevers gonna make my Delia happy, and besides that I do want a baby. Can't ya just imagine it? Us with a little baby? Cause I can, an' I love it," she said genuinely, squeezing Cordelia's hand.

At a loss for words at just how amazing Misty was, she squeezed her hand back and rolled over to plant a soft kiss on her cheek and rest her head on her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Misty and Cordelia sat on the edge of the claw footed bathtub in their spacious master bathroom, the older witch tapping her toes on the floor and fiddling with her hands, one of which was entwined with her girlfriend's. The timer on Delia's phone broke the silence with a buzz and they looked to each other with a mix of excitement and fear. Misty squeezed Cordelia's hand and stood up, pulling Delia up behind her.

"This is it," Cordelia said warily. She'd done this many times before, lived in this moment of anticipation, excitement and fear before looking at the test. But she'd never felt like this. With Hank she just wanted a baby, not a baby with him. It was just the logical next step in their married life. But with Misty everything was different. Since she'd brought up having a baby, Cordelia would find herself thinking about what if would be like to have a baby with the beautiful swamp witch. Misty playing Stevie to Delia's pregnant stomach, the two of them falling asleep with the tiny baby between them. Each time she caught herself thinking of what life with Misty and a baby would be like she pushed the thought from her mind, reminding herself that using magic hadn't worked with Hank, and it probably wouldn't work now.

Sensing her concern, Misty turned back to her girlfriend. "Hey, look at me." She cooed softly, lifting Delia's chin with her free hand. "Whatever happens is meant to happen. I love you and I love us and nothing could ever make you less of a woman, Cordelia Goode." She kissed her softly, then pulled her towards the counter where the pregnancy test was sitting face down. Misty reached out to pick it up, but before she could do so Delia grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait," she said, biting her lip.

"What?" Misty cocked her head sideways, looking into Delia's gorgeous deep brown eyes. She loved looking at those eyes. She'd thought Delia was beautiful with her mismatched eyes and even no eyes at all, but nothing compared to those mesmerizing brown beauties.

"I love you, Misty," she said, kissing her softly and taking a deep breath. "Whatever happens."

Misty reached out again and took the test off the counter, flipping it over to reveal a little pink plus sign. An enormous grin spread across her face and she looked to Cordelia, realizing she hadn't looked down at the test yet. Their eyes met and Delia could tell immediately that it was good news. "We're having a baby?" She asked, tears already welling up in her chocolate brown eyes.

"We're havin' a baby, Dee," Misty confirmed sweetly, wrapping the shorter witch in her embrace and pressing their lips together.

Waiting to tell people until Cordelia was thirteen weeks along was nearly impossible. The couple was so elated that they wanted to tell everyone the passed on the street that they were going to be mommies, but they knew it was better to wait. Symptoms of Cordelia's pregnancy began to present themselves around six weeks, but Misty was there through the hormone swings, morning sickness, soreness and numerous trips to the bathroom at all hours, reminding Cordelia of how much she loved her and how worth it it would be when they held their little baby in their arms. They would spend all their time in bed, caressing Cordelia's stomach and cooing at their baby if they could, but both had to go on with their daily tasks, not letting on what was happening in their lives.

Finally their third OBGYN appointment came around, and the couple was delighted to find out that they could tell the world their happy news. The car ride home was filled with giddy laughter and squeals as they talked about how they'd tell the girls, if they'd tell Queenie and Zoe separately, but something about Delia's face was wisftul.

"Dee, whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Its just a little bittersweet, thats all."

"Why?" Misty didn't understand why her girlfriend wasn't bouncing off the walls with excitement like she was, but she was willing to put her own excitement on hold to see what was bothering her.

"Most people would be calling their families right now. Their parents and siblings and childhood friends and college roommates…and we don't have anybody to call."

"Cordelia, what are you talking about?" Misty couldn't help but suppress a sweet laugh as she turned in her seat to face Cordelia. "We have Queenie and Zoe and a house fulla almost 50 girls who are gonna be _so happy _for us! _They're _our family. An' I know you're startin' to become friends with some of the moms that live 'round here. We've got a family, Delia, an' all its gonna do is grow." She gave Cordelia's hand a gentle squeeze as they pulled into the driveway.

"Oh, Misty," Delia smiled a little and leaned over to plant a peck on her girlfriend's lips before they stepped out of the car.

"Do you wanna tell 'em now?" Misty asked as they walked up to the house. Cordelia nodded emphatically and entwined her fingers with Misty's as they stepped into the house.

"Girls!" Cordelia called as she dropped her purse on the entryway table. "I'd like to see everyone in the family room, now please!" She and Misty took a spot on one of the couches, their legs touching and their hands intertwined between them.

Queenie and Zoe filed in along with their students, who now ranged from age six to their early twenties. Everyone found a place to sit or stand in the somewhat crowded room, wondering what they had to tell them. Everybody knew about Cordelia and Misty - they couldn't have kept their love a secret if their lives depended on it - and thought they were the cutest couple.

"Whats going on?" Zoe asked, curious as to why the Supreme had called this impromptu meeting. She always told the council before any announcements, and Zoe wondered if Misty already knew what was going on.

"You'll see," Misty said with an excited smile. Queenie and Zoe shrugged, wondering if perhaps it wasn't something pertaining to the coven they'd be announcing. The buzz of the girls' chatter began to overwhelm the open space before the Supreme hushed them when it looked as if everyone was there.

"Thank you, girls. Misty and I have some big news," she said, grinning. Misty glanced sideways at Delia and they announced it at the same time. The room was once again came alive with the girls chatter, many of them offering their congratulations and asking if they knew if it was a boy or a girl, when they were due, if they would still live there with the baby. The expectant mothers smiled at each other and their students.

"You were right, Mist. This is our family," Cordelia whispered, planting a quick kiss on Misty's jaw. "And I love it."

One girl, a Madison Montgomery type, had turned to her friend and contemplated whether or not this meant the spot of the next Supreme was already taken.

Cordelia was annoyed by the comment that she knew she was not meant to hear, but plastered a pleasant yet stern smile on her face. "No, Chloe, our having a baby does not necessarily mean that she will be the next Supreme. Only once in the history of this Coven has the daughter of a Supreme become the next Supreme. So far as we know, heredity is irrelevant." The girl turned bright red and Cordelia almost felt bad for calling her out. The couple finished answering other questions directed to them, though it was too early to know the answer to many of them, and eventually dismissed the girls.

"Nothing in the house is ever going to be the same," Cordelia said with as a laugh as they went to hang up the ultrasound pictures in their offices.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys are reading and enjoying the updated versions of the chapters! Please continue to read and review, I love hearing what you guys think. And just so you know, I'm always taking prompts and suggestions on here and tumblr.**

Misty rolled over in the bed she shared with Cordelia, her arm moving lazily to drape over her lover's body but finding the other side of the bed empty. She furrowed her brow and sat up, looking to the bathroom to see if there was a light coming from under the door, but there was none. Misty rolled groggily out of bed, wrapping herself in a knit cardigan before strolling into the hallway. As she made her way down the main staircase of the spacious mansion she heard a soft humming from the kitchen, immediately recognizing it as Rhiannon. She padded softly into the kitchen, smiling when she saw Delia making herself an ice cream sundae and humming one of Misty's favorite songs. Hearing the floorboards creaking behind her, Delia turned to see a tired looking Misty watching her.

"Dee, what're you doin' up so late?" Misty asked, walking up behind Delia.

"I got hungry," She replied sheepishly, finishing drizzling the chocolate sauce on top and taking a bite.

"Never thought I'd find my little health nut up eatin' ice cream at two in the morning'." Misty laughed, kissing she shorter witch's shoulder and inhaling the lingering scent of Chanel perfume that never seemed to leave her. "You should sing more often, you know."

"What?" Delia turned around in Misty's arms, now facing her.

"I heard ya hummin' Stevie when I came downstairs. I didn't even know ya liked that song," she said happily.

"Of course I do. It was the first Fleetwood Mac song you played for me, remember? That day in the greenhouse?" Cordelia would never forget that day. That day was the beginning of everything that had lead to this.

Misty did remember. It was the the first day they'd worked in the arboretum together, the first day she'd loved Cordelia Goode. Delia had taught her so much even in that one day, showed her so much, and Misty had wanted to do the same. She remembered how nervous she'd just being near Cordelia, their bodies touching as the older woman showed her potions and spells. She leaned down and captured Delia's lips with her own, tasting the ice cream sundae on her plump lips. "I love ya so much, Dee," she murmured breathily when she pulled away.

Cordelia's cheeks flushed pink and she bit her bottom lip, wrapping her arms around Misty's neck and burying her head in the crook of her neck. "I love you too, Mist," she whispered against Misty's skin. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, and peppering occasional kisses over the other's skin.

Misty pulled away with a sweet grin. "You better get to eatin' that sundae or its gonna melt on ya!" She reached behind Delia and grabbed the spoon from the bowl and offered the bite to her. Delia smiled and accepted the bite, marveling at how effortless being with Misty was. They finished the sundae, feeding each other bites and smearing it across each others noses and cheeks, only to kiss it off with a laugh. Misty lifted Delia, sat her on the edge of the counter and began kissing down her neck to her chest, Cordelia throwing her head back and pulling Misty's hair lightly. Misty eventually returned to Delia's face, their tongues fighting for dominance as hands wove through hair and down backsides. Cordelia pulled away, gazing deeply into Misty's mesmerizing blue eyes. "I love that you can still make me blush," she said honestly.

"An' I love that I get to be the one to make a woman as amazin' as you blush," Misty giggled, leaning in for yet another kiss. Cordelia pulled away after a moment and slid off the counter and out of Misty's hold, walking backwards towards the stairs.

"You know, I was reading one of our pregnancy books this morning..and I came across something interesting," she smirked, her voice with a new sultry tone. She slipped her bathrobe off and let it fall slowly to the floor.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" A seductive smile crossed her lips as she slowly began to follow Delia.

"Well it said that at around the 14th week that I won't be so tired anymore, and my breasts won't be sore anymore, and I'll have a noticeable libido increase…" Her voice was nearly a whisper as she stepped out of her silk pajama pants, leaving them in a pool on the floor as she kept walking. Unable to take it any more, Misty closed the gap between herself and Cordelia and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her again, more feverishly this time.

"I think I'm startin' to notice it," she purred as they hurried up the stairs, leaving robe and pants for someone to find in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia tensed as the ultrasound technician wiped the clear gel onto her slightly inflated stomach. "Oh, its cold," she said with a slight laugh. Misty squeezed her hand as the woman started running the transducer over her abdomen, stopping just under her ribcage when she found the baby.

"There it is," the nurse stated.

"There's our baby, Dee," Misty exclaimed, in awe of the tiny thing on the monitor. It barely looked like more than a little blob on the screen, but it was theirs.

"Thats our baby, Mist," Cordelia answered, her stomach buzzing as she watched the screen.

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

Delia and Misty glanced at each other and nodded excitedly, clasping each others hands as she moved the transducer a bit to get a better angle.

"It looks like you're having a girl," she said with a smile.

Cordelia gasped slightly and smiled, almost in tears. "Oh, Mist, a girl!" She exclaimed quietly with a smile, biting her lip in an attempt to stop the tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"A little girl," Misty marveled, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "She's gonna perfect, Dee. She already is."

The rest of the appointment flew by, both women too excited thinking about their little girl to pay much attention though they knew they should. The nurse explained the few short tests they had scheduled for that day, what they were doing and when they would receive the results. They thanked the staff who worked with them and left the office, each with an ultrasound printout in their purse that they couldn't wait to hang up in their office. The expectant couple was all smiles as they got into Cordelia's car and started home.

"You know how when you asked me if I wanted a boy or a girl I said I didn't care?" Cordelia questioned.

"Mmhmm," Misty nodded, wondering where she was going with that question.

"I lied. I wanted a girl," she admitted with a shy giggle.

"I did too," Misty replied with a grin. She pulled the ultrasound photo from her purse and ran her thumb over the image of their daughter, marveling that someday they'd get to meet this little girl, to hold her and watch her grow up - but she didn't want to think about that part yet.

"I can't wait for all the frilly pink clothes, and tiny shoes, and decorating the nursery…" She trailed off, realizing that she could have gone on all afternoon if nobody had stopped her.

"Me neither."

—

They carved out a whole day for shopping that weekend. There were a few cute baby boutiques in the shopping district, and Misty and Cordelia were fully prepared to drop their life savings on tiny socks and frilly dresses. The glowing couple strolled hand in hand down the side walk, Cordelia's now obvious bump leading the way, and stopped in the first little shop they came to. They walked in and immediately began cooing over all the cute toys and clothes, never unlinking their hands.

"Hello ladies, what can we help you with today?"

"We're just looking around for now," Cordelia stated, distracted by a pair of tiny socks.

"Sounds good! Well, just ask if you need anything," the girl said sweetly, returning to her spot behind the counter.

"Delia, look at this," Misty exclaimed, holding up a frilly dress.

"Oh my gosh, its precious." Cordelia took the dress from Misty's hands and held it up to her growing stomach. "Do you like this, baby girl?" She cooed lovingly to her stomach. Misty giggled and held up a tiny sweater beside it. "I think you're gonna be in charge of dressing our little girl," Cordelia said with a smile, taking the sweater as well and placing them in the shopping bag she'd picked up on the way in. The continued perusing the store, finding tiny onesies and sweaters, frilly layette sets and socks. Misty held up a pink onesie with elephants on it, and Cordelia gestured for it to go in the quickly filling bag.

"Oh, Mist, look at this bedding! Isn't it adorable?" Cordelia said, pointing to a crib across the small store. Misty followed her and they ran their hands over the soft fabric, both picturing how it would look with how they'd planned the nursery.

"This would be perfect, especially with that crib I like."

"The one at the place on Parker?"

"Yeah."

"That ones cute." She looked down at the bedding again, the smile never leaving her face. "You're right, they'd be cute together. Should we get it? I know we were gonna do pink and off-white, but I think more grey would be cute, too." Misty nodded in agreement, deciding they'd take the bedding too.

"We could do a little border or something?" And maybe a blanket or a couple decorative pillows?" Cordelia suggested as she picked up an off white cashmere blanket and ran the soft material over her cheek. "Mist, feel this! It'd be perfect to take her home from the hospital in."

Misty took the blanket from Delia's hands and felt the soft fabric. "Its so soft! What is it?"

"Cashmere; like that sweater I bought you for our anniversary."

"That sweater cost more than my life, Dee! Our little girl don't need somethin' that fancy."  
"You forget; we're set for life. With my mother's insurance money and everything she left behind, we don't have to lift a finger, Mist. We can have all the cashmere we want." They shared a laugh and continued through the small store, picking up stuffed toys and even more clothes. When they were confident they'd seen everything there was to see, they set their full bag on the check out counter.

"Your first?" The girl asked as she folded everything and put it in bags.

"Yes," Cordelia answered. Both women wore proud smiles, their hands laced together between them.

"Congratulations! When are you due?"  
"January 15th," they answered in unison. Cordelia swiped her credit card and they each grabbed two shopping bags from the counter, thanking the employee as they left. They shared a quick kiss before starting to their car, cooing all the way about the adorable things they'd bought for their baby girl.

—

A few weeks later, Delia laid out on a sun chair in the backyard, clad in a simple sundress on the warm summer evening. A parenting book was open in front of her and her lively brown eyes scanned the page, taking in all the information she could about the first month of a baby's life. She heard the back door of the mansion open and shut, looking up only after she'd finished the paragraph she was on. Her eyes were met with the sight of her beautiful girlfriend descending the staircase from the house, her wild blonde hair bouncing behind her with every step. With a little effort Delia sat up, closing the book and setting it on the table beside her. "Hey," she said when Misty reached her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Whats up?"  
"Saw you were out here an' I wanted to see what you were up to." Misty perched on the edge of Delia's chair, picking up the book and examining the cover. "The First Year," she read the title aloud. "I'll have to read this one next." She set it back down, bringing her legs up onto the chair and curling up next to Cordelia, her hand gently rubbing her stomach. Her blue eyes looked out over the spacious yard, landing on a collection of bright white flowers sitting atop the crystal clear water of the small pond. "I didn't know you had lilys in the pond!"

"Yes, they just bloomed, actually," Delia replied, looking at the lively sparkle in the other woman's eyes. She loved the way Misty's eyes lit up when she talked about something she cared about, which was just about everything.

"They're my favorite flower! Used to grow all over the swamp. They're so bright 'n pretty,  
she said, letting out a sigh.

Cordelia thought for a moment. "Lily is a pretty name."

"I like it."

They were quiet for a while, until suddenly it occurred to Misty that Delia had been talking about the baby. "Oh, you mean like a name for the baby?"

"Yeah, like for the baby," Delia repeated with a smile, a soft laugh escaping her lips at Misty's adorable naiveté.

"Really, Dee? Its so pretty, I think it would be perfect for her," Misty said after a moment, looking at Delia with wide, excited eyes.

"Really, Cordelia said with a smile, quiet for a moment. "Did we just name our baby?" she asked, a few tears welling up in her eyes.

"I think we did." Misty leaned over and kissed her softly, her hand still rubbing her stomach. She noticed the few tears rolling down her girlfriends cheeks and sat up. "Hey, hey, whats the matter?"

"I'm good, I'm fine," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes and wiping the tears off of her face.

"C'mon, you can tell me," Misty said, stroking the other woman's hair softly.

"I just don't think I've ever been this happy," she said with a sweet smile. "The coven is running smoothly, backlash since going public has been minimal, all the girls seem to be doing well…I have you, and we have Lily."

Misty grinned, her nose wrinkling, when Delia referred to the baby as Lily.

"I love that nose wrinkle," Delia said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Misty's nose, then her lips. She pulled back for a moment, her brown eyes wandering over every detail of the woman she was going to spend her life with. "I hope she looks like you."

"Are you kiddin'?" Misty exclaimed, blushing. "I hope she looks like you. No! I take that back. If she looks like you we're never gonna keep the boys away when she gets older."

Cordelia blushed, squeezing Misty's hand. "You're too good to me Misty Day." They kissed softly and stayed like that, curled up on the lawn chair talking about Lily, until the sun dipped below the horizon and a chilly breeze blew in.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry.

oOoOoOo

Cordelia stirred from her sleep, slowly opening her eyes and stretching. The room was dark and she could feel Misty's warm body back to back with her own. She stretched slightly and adjusted her position in bed, feeling an odd wetness between her legs upon moving. She was groggy but she knew something wasn't right, and with a flick of her hand she turned on the lamp on her side of the bed. She sat up slowly, hoping she wouldn't wake Misty. Her heart raced in her chest as she sat back and pulled up her night gown, revealing a red spot on the sheets and her panties. She froze for a moment, unable to move or breath or process what was happening. She didn't want to worry Misty - even though this was something to be worried about - and carefully crawled out of bed, replacing her body with her pillow to prevent her sleeping girlfriend from rolling into the blood. Her heart beating a million miles an hour in her chest, she reminded herself to take deep breaths as she pulled on a pair of leggings, a tank top and cardigan. She slipped on a pair of moccasins and grabbed her purse, glancing back at Misty one last time before shutting the door behind her and hurrying out to the car.

The tears started as she backed out of the driveway. She was losing the baby. Their baby. Lily. _I should never have been stupid enough to name her,_ Delia berated herself as she sped through the deserted streets, running a red light here and there. _Why did I think this time would be any different? I should have known this would happen. I am worthless. I can't even do the one thing a woman is meant to do. _She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she pulled into the hospital parking lot, parking in the first available spot and hurrying into the emergency room. She checked in, noting the look of pity the nurse gave her when she confirmed that she was there alone.

She sat in the waiting area for the longest three minutes of her life before a nurse brought her back to an examination room. The young woman asked her a few questions, doing an awful job of hiding her concern, and left Cordelia with a hospital gown to change into. Cordelia did as she was told when the nurse left, pulling her cardigan back on over the paper like gown and sitting down once again. Again, the waiting got to her. _Misty's going to be heartbroken. All she wanted to do was make me happy and raise a family with me and I couldn't even give her that. What do I even have to offer her? _She could feel herself going back to the dark place she had once been in, before Misty brought light and love to her life, but she couldn't help it. She rubbed her belly, whispering softly to Lily that it would all ok as she choked back tears.

Misty drifted slowly out of her sleep, her eyes blinking a few times before her blue eyes focused on the clock. Three o'clock. She hated waking up in the middle of the night, hated the darkness and the quiet of the house, but snuggling into her sleeping girlfriends arms always made it easier. She rolled over lazily, her eyes meeting not Cordelia's peaceful face but a pillow. She sat up, looked around the room. Delia was nowhere to be found. She sat up, searching the room for a sign of the other witch, and her eyes landed on the spot where Cordelia normally left her purse, which was now empty. She rolled out of bed, pulling her cardigan tighter around her as she ventured out into the hallway. She checked in every room in the house, the greenhouse, even the backyard, but Cordelia was nowhere to be found. With worry overcoming her, she searched out the iPhone Cordelia had given her - which she rarely used - and tried calling her. She panicked after four attempts turned up fruitless; Delia was attached to her phone, always answered her phone. Where on earth would she be at three in the morning? Not knowing what else to do, Misty hurried back upstairs and into one of the girls rooms and gently shook awake one of their new students, a gifted clairvoyant. The girl grumbled, obviously not a fan of being awoken at such an hour.

"Lauren, I need you to do me a really big favor, and I need you to keep it between you and me," she stated, her blue eyes imploring.

"Uh, yeah, what is it Miss Misty?"

"I need you to read Cordelia's mind, figure out what she's thinkin'. But whatever you hear I need you to not tell anybody but me."

The girl knew better than to ask questions. "She's worried. Something about a lily? She says she hates that hospitals are all white."

"Hospitals? Oh my goodness." Misty rose from her perch on the end of the bed and hurried towards the door.

"Is everything ok?"  
Misty turned and looked back at the girl. She herself didn't know the answer. "Please don't tell anyone. If we're not back by morning tell Queenie and Zoe that something happened and they're in charge. _Don't _tell them anything more." The girl nodded and Misty took off for the car.

Cordelia's phone rang for what seemed like the hundredth time as she waited for the doctor. Her heart broke every time she saw the picture of her and Misty pop up on her screen, but she couldn't bear talking to her at this moment. After the doctor's examination, she sat in the uncomfortable hospital bed, her head leaned back on the thin pillow and her eyes shut in an attempt to relax. She'd never prayed a day in her life, but if there was a time to start, Cordelia knew it was now. It felt awkward, whispering words into the empty room, pleading with whoever was out there. She heard the door open and assumed it was the doctor, her heart already dropping in preparation for the horrible news she was sure she was about to get.

"Cordelia Goode what in the hell has gotten into you'?"

Her eyes opened when the familiar Cajun accent hit her ears, and despite everything she couldn't help but form a small, sad smile. Misty, still dressed in her pajamas with her iPhone and car keys in her hand, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the woman into a fierce embrace, burying her head in Delia's bare neck. She pulled back, her tears subsiding, and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Cordelia's ear. "Whats happening?"

Cordelia cast a downward glance, not wanting to look at Misty, tell her that she was losing their baby.

"Delia…" Misty trailed off, one hand reaching up and cupping Delia's face, bringing her to eye level. She could tell something was wrong, but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"They don't know. I woke up and I was bleeding, and-" Before she could finish her thought the tears that had been threatening for a few minutes finally spilled out, rolling down her cheeks and onto the papery hospital gown. Misty guided Cordelia's head to her shoulder, rubbing her back and gently kissing the top of her head. Cordelia didn't need to keep talking for Misty to know what was happening.

"I'm sorry," Cordelia whispered, looking tearfully up at Misty. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Misty murmured against Cordelia's hair as she rocked her. "I love you. That's all that matters. You don't have to be sorry."

They cried when the doctor returned to deliver the news. He explained everything that had happened, why she was bleeding, everything that was going on in her body; but neither listened after he said that she hadn't lost the baby.

—

The weeks following their miscarriage scare were trying for both witches. Cordelia put herself on bed rest, afraid to move or laugh or breathe for fear of really losing their miracle. She started to refer to the life growing inside her as 'the baby' instead of 'Lily'. Misty tried to be with her as much as she could, but with the reigning Supreme of the Coven not doing much the job of the Council became much more prominent, and Misty had no choice but to dedicate much of her time to retaining the coven's health and growth. With all her spare time, however, Misty would bring her girlfriend food, play Stevie for her and the baby, read children's books to Cordelia's growing bump. But something about Cordelia was different, like any innocence she had had was now gone. She couldn't stand how wonderful Misty was being to her. She didn't deserve somebody half as amazing as Misty, but there she was every day, turning on the light in their bedroom like she had in Delia's heart almost a year ago.

But somehow, Misty never relented. Never stopped bringing her breakfast and running out in the middle of the night when she had a craving. Never stopped pointing out cute baby things when they were out shopping that they always ended up bringing home. But most of all, Misty never stopped telling Cordelia how much she loved her. Every day, no matter what, both women were showered with words of love from the other. A more loving environment for a baby to welcomed into couldn't be found.

Slowly, Cordelia began to fall back into her normal routines, teaching classes and leading the Coven. She and Misty finished the nursery, hosted a small baby shower and continued buying everything small, pink and frilly they laid eyes on. They were finally back to the elated mommies to be that they had been before, and both women could not have been more thankful.


End file.
